


Curiosity killed the skel

by Aemtha



Series: Undertale drabbles/imagines [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Papyrus' innocence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 17:40:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10972170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aemtha/pseuds/Aemtha
Summary: (Y/n) woke up to Papyrus' fingers poking inside her nose and mouth, and she knew that the young skeleton monster had his other hand in a place he would have to regret even thinking.





	Curiosity killed the skel

"SANS!! THIS IS AMAZING. HUMANS HAVE BOTH MUCUS AND SALIVA. AND THEY SWEAT TOO." Papyrus' voice was the reason that had (Y/n) grumble in her sleep. She shut her eyelids tight before letting them flutter open, instantly seeing the culprit right in front of her face. And the worst thing is...

"PAPYRUS. GET YOUR PHALANGES OFF MY FACE."

"THEY CAN ALSO SPEAK IN UPPERCASE. I AM LEARNING."

"..." (Y/n) eyes narrowed as her eyebrows furrowed, glaring into the eye sockets that were definitely staring right back. "Papyrus..."

"YES, (Y/N) THE HUMAN."

"I will execute the hand that is in my cleavage with my own boobs."

"HUMANS ARE SO WEIRD. THEY SWEAT IN BETWEEN THEIR CHESTS."

"SANS. DO SOMETHING ABOUT YOUR BROTHER."

"i can't. he's my brother."

"DON'T PLAY WITH MY DROOL AND SNOT. THAT'S DISGUSTING. STOP!! DON'T TOUCH ME!!!"


End file.
